Helpless
by Final Saturn
Summary: After a battle, Sailor Moon finds herself frozen in an alley, and so does Tuxedo Kamen.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Senshi are 17-18; Mamoru is 20. I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. **

Usagi had finally given up on trying to contact Ami via telepathy. Sure, it was crazy, but she was a desperate woman who was getting more and more desperately bored by the minute. She was longing to play an arcade game or even a game on her phone. At this point, she would settle for solitaire. Really, anything would work. Talking to someone, anyone, even that asshat, Mamoru Chiba. Going for a run. She shuddered at the thought of running in this heat for anything other than a Dark Kingdom battle. Or she would have if she weren't frozen perfectly still behind a dumpster in a quickly darkening alleyway.

A monster had been draining energy from people at a fake discount apartment lease event in Ami's apartment building before they busted her. She had quickly morphed from a sweet, older lady into a blue skinned, humanesque… coffee table? Sometimes it was hard to say what the Dark Kingdom was going for with its minions. They led her out of the lobby of sleeping people and into the street.

It was just another run-of-the-mill battle right up to the seconds before Sailor Moon dusted her. She had been attacking them primarily with what seemed like sharpened ink pens, so it was a complete shock when she suddenly unhinged her jaw and unleashed a massive tongue. One that reached all the way over to where Sailor Moon was holding her tiara and slurped right along the side of her face. She had never been so happy to see a monster turn to dust. Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter had gathered around quickly. Mercury scanned her and found nothing abnormal, so they quickly dispersed. Usagi headed down the alley between the buildings on her way home. She thought it seemed like time was moving slowly, but after several steps into the alley, it became clear that _she _was moving slow. By the time she reached the dumpster, she felt like her whole body was moving through mud. At the other side of the dumpster, she stopped moving altogether. That was days ago. Sailor Moon considered the light in the alley for a moment before deciding that was probably about two hours earlier, but it felt like days. You try being trapped with nothing to do but think.

After thinking about literally every part of her body, inch by inch, willing it to move, Usagi realized she wasn't going anywhere for a while thanks to the Dark Kingdom scum. She wondered whether she was glad that she had frozen with her eyes open or not; they had been feeling very dry off and on. She had briefly worried for her safety but quickly decided that most people wouldn't approach Sailor Moon threateningly, regardless of how still she was. Worst case scenario, she expected someone who encountered her to ask for her autograph and later tell everyone how weird and rude she was for not answering. At least, she hoped that was the worst case scenario. She supposed there was also the possibility that she'd be stuck there until she starved to death. It was in the midst of the thoughts about her own mortality that a familiar voice behind her asked, "What are you doing here?" Tuxedo Kamen had appeared as if from nowhere to save the day, as always. Well, he appeared from behind her, anyway.

Mamoru had first sensed and then seen Sailor Moon and her friends fighting a monster outside the neighboring apartment building. He caught a brief glimpse of Jadeite before he disappeared around a corner. Because the Sailor Senshi seemed to have everything in hand, he took it as an opportunity to follow the Dark Kingdom general. After about 15 minutes, Jadeite opened a portal and disappeared. Mamoru was really disappointed that he had learned nothing. The general had simply walked through the city before disappearing, never once pausing. He would have even been interested to learn that he liked to buy hotdogs from street vendors or something, but all he got was walking. He briefly looked around behind the building, which turned out to be a completely normal library, and found even more nothing. As he leapt onto his balcony, a flash of blonde hair caught his eye, which had brought him here. "Hello? Sailor Moon?" he asked.

When she still failed to respond, Tuxedo Kamen put a hand on her shoulder and was surprised that she still did not react. He walked around so that he was facing her directly. "Sailor Moon, what are you still doing here?" he asked again, leaning closer to her.

"Oh, you know, just hanging out behind this dumpster. It's one of my favorite things to do," Sailor Moon thought grumpily. Of all the people who could find her, Ami and Tuxedo Kamen were at the top of her list of people who could probably help. She was starting to reconsider ranking them equally. Surely, her complete lack of movement was a clue that something was wrong.

Mamoru stared at her. In addition to not speaking, she did not seem to be moving at all. He wondered if something had happened to Sailor Moon in the battle. Or maybe Jadeite had intentionally lured him away so that this could be planted? He had so many questions. He looked each direction and realized this was probably not the place to figure it out. If this silent, motionless version of Sailor Moon turned out to be a clone created by the Dark Kingdom, his apartment was probably a better place to torture it than a public alley. Just in case, he mumbled, "Sorry," before grabbing her around the thighs and throwing her over his shoulder. Distantly, he realized he had only done this once before. It was to Usagi. She had been mooning to Motoki about some boy, and his insults weren't having their usual effect. Instead, he picked her up and deposited her outside the arcade. Her eyes were welled with tears when he sat her down, and his feeling of guilt had almost cut through the desire to punch the nameless boy.

Had she been capable of speech, Usagi would have shrieked. Normally, Tuxedo Kamen carried her in his arms politely. Apparently, just because she couldn't move or talk, it was okay to throw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes! She was glad no one else was in the alley because her leotard would have been in full on view of anyone. She hoped that that Tuxedo Kamen was not included in the group of people who could see. Considering she had no choice but to stay face first in his cape, she was not sure where they were going when she felt him tense and jump. She was jarred slightly as they landed, and she heard something sliding. She felt a blast of cool air on her bare skin and realized they were going into one of the apartments.

Tuxedo Kamen gently set her down on the plush carpet, facing the room, and promptly exited the room. Curious about the man who'd been saving her for months, she quickly took in as much of the apartment as she could see. The living room was relatively small with a couch, coffee table, and wall mounted television. She thought she was a bookcase as they entered through the sliding door, but it would be behind her now. Just beyond was a simple square dining table with two chairs. One chair clearly didn't get much human use; it was holding a stack of books. Books were a theme; the coffee table held another stack. Struggling to make them out in fading light coming in the door, she saw that they seemed to be science themed. One was opened to a page that showed a diagram of what she assumed was the inside of the human body. Was Tuxedo Kamen a scientist?

Just as quickly as he had left, Tuxedo Kamen swept back into the room and turned the light on, although his cape and hat were nowhere to be seen. He sat something small and black on the table and fidgeted with it for a moment. Sailor Moon was more interested in how his pants showed off his rear as he bent over. Her time in his arms had taught her that his arms and chest were muscular, but that damn cape was always getting in the way. As he turned and approached her, she realized what a weird position she was standing in. At least in the alley, she was frozen in a walking pose, as if she were about to take a step. Now, she had her legs slightly spread in an awkward position from how he had to balance her upright. One arm was out in front of her from where it had last rested on his shoulder, while the other was stuck tightly by her side from where it had been pressed between her and his body. She must have made a bizarre picture and hoped that Tuxedo Kamen didn't mind.

What was the meaning of this? Tuxedo Kamen stood an arm's length from her. "Sailor Moon?" Nothing, not even a blink. He reached out and gently pressed her outstretched arm down. There was some resistance but not much. He reached for the arm at her side and pulled it slightly away, lightly loosening her fist. He gently tucked her hair behind her so that her pigtails fell naturally, instead of being twisted here and there across her body. Was her chest moving? His eyebrows knitted, and he leaned down and put his ear near her mouth.

Tuxedo Kamen's hair tickled Usagi's nose slightly, and she really wished she could scratch it. Just as she started to smell his shampoo, which seemed to have a subtle hint of sage, he pulled back and left the room again, this time to what she assumed was the kitchen. He came back with a glass, which he held against her lips and nose. Just when she was starting to feel weird about it, he left the room again. She barely had a second to wonder what his bedroom was like before he came back with a plain, black bag. He opened it and pulled out a stethoscope. Whoa. Was Tuxedo Kamen _a doctor? _That somehow made him even sexier. She imagined him saving super heroines by night and kids by day. She was hoping that she was the only super heroine he saved as he began pulling on the collar of her suit. She cursed it internally as the fabric easily stretched away from her chest.

Mamoru was so focused on figuring out if what he'd started to think of as the Sailor Moon doll was alive that his medical training instincts took over. It wasn't until he was reaching into her shirt and averting his gaze from what seemed to be a perfectly pert, pink nipple that he came back to himself and remembered that this might be the real Sailor Moon. He left the fabric drop over his hand to remove the temptation as he listened.

Usagi imagined that her heart skipped a beat at his touch, partly because of the rush of excitement she felt and partly because she thought it might help him figure out she was in there. Given his frown as he stood up and put his stethoscope back in his bag, it didn't seem to work. She watched as he slid off his jacket and turned to face her. He took off his gloves, revealing thin wrists and strong, yet elegant hands. She had a moment to admire him with his suspenders and bowtie as he stood there. His shirt fit his body incredibly closely. Then, unceremoniously, which she supposed made sense given that he didn't know she was alive, Tuxedo Kamen reached up and took off his mask.

As if by magic, she immediately recognized him as her civilian life nemesis, Mamoru Chiba. "It probably is magic," she thought absently, struggling to connect the guy she had just been checking out with the guy who insulted her on a regular basis. Mamoru did seem fit under that atrocious jacket he wore, but he didn't seem like the saving innocent people type, more like the yelling at innocent people type. Now that she was thinking about it, his chest did seem pretty muscular the times she had collided with it on accident. There was also that time that she that she had immediately tried to block from her mind when she had entered the arcade only to be confronted by the back of a gorgeous man. He had been bent over the counter in ridiculously tight pants, and Usagi had seriously wondered whether she had anything in her bag to try bouncing off his ass as she walked toward him. She had been mortified when she realized it was Mamoru, stammered something in response to his insult, and quickly fled. Of course, trying not to think about it meant that it popped into her head literally every time she saw him in those pants. At some point, she just decided to go with it. If he was going to be a jerk, at least he could also be eye candy. She later realized that they looked pretty good from the front, too. She was pulled into the present when his face appeared inches from hers, close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin.

With his mask out of the way, Mamoru moved to peer closely into Sailor Moon's eyes. She had exhibited no evidence of breathing. Although he thought he heard a faint beat every now and then, he was pretty sure he was imaging it and that she didn't have a heartbeat. He just couldn't get past how realistic she was. His stare shifted as he reached to her pigtail with his free hand. Her hair felt soft and silky against his fingers, maybe even too soft and silky, more like the princess in his dreams than a real life girl.

Having Tuxedo Kamen playing with her hair shot tingles across Usagi's scalp. Normally, she was struggling to keep him from accidentally pulling it in his daring saves. Now, he was running his fingers through it tenderly. His gaze soon returned to her face, staring deeply into her eyes. Although she knew Mamoru had light colored eyes, she had never been calm enough to pay close attention; she'd only been this close when they were yelling in each other's faces. She thought they were a very pretty blue grey; they made her think of a storm. It was still a little disconcerting, though, to realize that Mamoru had just been playing with her hair.

Mamoru peered at Sailor Moon's blue eyes. They even looked wet. He noted that her cheeks were smooth and lightly pink before his eyes came to her lips. They looked the same as usual, formed into a slight pout with a shiny pink gloss on them. Her lower lip was always stuck out in a way that made him want to kiss her. He had imagined before how Sailor Moon might react if he sucked her lower lip into his mouth and nibbled it lightly. He expected her to gasp in surprise, presenting the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. He lost himself in this train of thought for a few moments.

Usagi could see Mamoru staring at her lips, and it was starting to make her nervous. She had a strong urge to run her tongue over them, and not being able to was making the nerves worse. His warm breath on her face was really doing a number, too. Was he going to kiss her? It was normal for Tuxedo Kamen to kiss Sailor Moon or, she supposed, even for Mamoru to kiss Sailor Moon. Their dynamic in their lives as Usagi and Mamoru made it more confusing. Sure, she did occasionally admire Mamoru's appearance, but that didn't change that he was an arrogant tool. She was 99% certain that he would never give Usagi another glance, and it kind of annoyed her that he might kiss her alter-ego. She focused on the annoyance and hoped that it would soon replace the feeling of being really turned on. She seized on the idea that if he did kiss her, it might be fun to reveal her identity and then lord it over him. Every time he called her Odango Atama or some other name, she could remind him that he had kissed her.

Mamoru finally pulled himself away from the idea of kissing Sailor Moon and came back to the task at hand. He wasn't willing to touch Sailor Moon's eyes, but he had a great idea, one that shattered Usagi's daydream. Using one hand, he pressed her cheeks to open her mouth and swabbed one finger on his other hand inside. It was wet! He hadn't been expecting that.

Usagi felt mortified as she watched Mamoru pull his finger out of her mouth, covered in what was probably some grade A drool. She hadn't been able to swallow for hours. She only felt worse as she watched him sniff it. "OhmyGodno!" her brain screamed as he licked it. What in the absolute fuck was wrong with him?!

Mamoru's eyes narrowed. He wasn't exactly sure what he expected, but Sailor Moon's saliva did not seem out of the ordinary. That was definitely not a way he had ever considered swapping saliva with her. Thankfully, his thought process about other things he might put in her mouth didn't have to go very far before another idea struck. He wiped his hand on his pants as he moved to grab a thermometer from his doctor bag. "Under your tongue, please," he joked, as he closed her mouth around it.

Usagi imagined throat punching him.

After a few moments, the thermometer beeped, revealing a temperature of 105 degrees. That would be a worrying fever for a human, but he was unaware of any illness that would also result in full paralysis yet allow posing, like a doll. Never mind the lack of breathing and heartbeat. After placing the thermometer back in his bag, he faced her. "I still can't tell if you're really Sailor Moon or a Dark Kingdom creation," he said aloud.

"Oh, come on!" Usagi thought. Sure, it was a bit suspicious that she ended up right outside his apartment building, but he apparently lived near the battle. She could always sense when Tuxedo Kamen was near, and she had felt him briefly before he moved off. He knew she was there. Yet, somehow, he thought she was some sort of creepy Dark Kingdom clone of herself. Also, who brings a Dark Kingdom clone into their home? What was the plan if she did turn out to be a monster? It made Mamoru seem either stupid or arrogant, neither of which was out of place, but they didn't really jive with what she knew about Tuxedo Kamen.

Mamoru considered the still figure of Sailor Moon. Her mouth was still slightly open from taking the thermometer out; noticing how inviting it looked, he gently pressed her jaw closed. He was starting to wonder if both of his ideas were off base. Maybe she wasn't a Dark Kingdom ploy or the real Sailor Moon. He had, after all, found her near the dumpster. Maybe she was some sort of doll that had been thrown out by its owner due to being broken? He chuckled. He knew exactly what type of doll a full size version of Sailor Moon would be, and the brief peek inside her suit did little to dispel the thought. Had he really been _that _paranoid? Spending so many nights awake, fighting as Tuxedo Kamen was really starting to get to him if he had been this freaked out by a sex doll.

Usagi was really perplexed at why Mamoru laughed while staring at her. What about a Dark Kingdom monster could possibly be funny? After the laugh, his whole demeanor changed. She hadn't realized how stiffly he was holding his body until it relaxed so thoroughly. His movements went from quick and determined to leisurely. She figured this was how Mamoru normally acted in his apartment; he even seemed relaxed compared to their usual encounters at the arcade. She felt a little sad that he didn't think he could relax there and promptly forgot about the laugh. Even if he was bracing himself to argue with her, Motoki was his friend. It was like he was never truly being himself.

Okay, if it was a robot and was warm, there had to be a battery somewhere. He stared at it for a bit before coming up with a game plan. He approached and gently massaged his fingers through the hair on her head, paying particular attention to the nape of her neck and the areas under the buns.

Head massages were definitely a thing Usagi enjoyed, it turned out. As Mamoru's fingers slid along her scalp, she felt waves of satisfaction sliding down her back. She assumed that if she could move, she would have shivered. After thoroughly moving across her scalp and turning Usagi into a contented puddle on the inside, Mamoru moved out of her view. She felt him tickling the hair on the back of her neck and shifting her choker around. Arrogant or not, she was willing to let him repeat this experience any time. Vaguely, Usagi wondered what he was doing and how he would respond if she asked him at the arcade to massage her scalp.

"Nothing," Mamoru said aloud, moving to peer at her from the front again. He pulled up one of her arms and carefully slid the glove off. Why the hell would Sailor Moon have painted nails under her gloves?! This was almost definitely a Dark Kingdom ploy. After a moment, he reconsidered. Painted nails under gloves wasn't really the level of attention to detail he associated with the Dark Kingdom. They were much more likely to setup a shop to target the friends of the Sailor Senshi inadvertently than they were to successfully pull off one of their energy draining schemes. And what did he really know about the Sailor Senshi? For all he knew, Mercury was a fellow medical student in her civilian life, and Jupiter was a professional manicurist. Hell, maybe they spent time sitting around, doing each other's nails at sleepovers. He snorted at the thought. Mamoru shook his head. "Sex robot," he reminded himself mentally. Painted nails made perfect sense.

Usagi had initially enjoyed the sensation of Mamoru running his hand over her arm as he slid her glove down, but she was starting to be a bit concerned by how long he had been staring at her nails. Maybe the polish had some sort of hypnotic effect? She and her friends had talked before about its purpose, although as closely as he was scrutinizing it, she was kind of glad for it for once. He pressed her arm lightly down toward her side and repeated the process, albeit more quickly, with the other arm.

Mamoru kneeled and stared at her boots. He tried to carefully pick her leg up and pull on her boot, but it made Sailor Moon start to topple over, while the boot didn't budge. He quickly planted her foot again, pushed her shoulders upright, and decided to come back to that later. He did stare closely at the shoes from all angles and gently run his hands over them. As tight as they were, it seemed like a cutout containing a power source would be visible through them. He lightly trailed his hands over each of her knees and began moving up her thighs.

Usagi was in full panic mode, which didn't go well with the very shallow breathing she had going on. She was sure she was going to pass out, and it had nothing to do with the fall she had almost taken a few minutes earlier. Mamoru's hands were in new places. Before Senshi business had become so time consuming, she had kissed a few boys and done a little touching, but she had always been wearing jeans. The whole touching her knees thing kind of tickled, but then he put one hand on the outside of each of her knees and slowly slid them all the way up to where her skirt attached to her suit. She felt butterflies in her stomach. He did the same on the front of each leg, and heat began spreading through her center. His hands moved to the inside of her knees and gently slid up her thighs, sending lightning shooting through her veins, only to stop just under her skirt. She was trying to rein in her disappointment that they stopped when Mamoru pushed each of her legs a bit further apart and moved to a cross-legged position nearly under her. His face was inches from her skirt, and she really wanted him to do something, although she wasn't sure what. "This is Mamoru," she thought hazily.

Now that he was between the robot's legs, Mamoru ran a hand up the backside of each of her thighs, reassuring himself that he did _not_ hesitate on her ass. Trying to mentally steel himself, he ducked his head under her skirt.

"Oh my God," Usagi groaned in her head. There was no way she could have ever imagined anything like this happening. Yet, here she was, her stomach doing somersaults as Mamoru's breath tickled her inner thighs. Her brain was reassuring her that the times she had touched herself would have been so much better if Mamoru had done it. But he was a jerk, right? How could she ever face him in the light of day after this? Instead of insults, she was increasingly interested in trading kisses, but he didn't know who she was.

Mamoru stared intently at the fabric covering the robot's core for a second before realizing it was impossible to keep the power source there, for obvious reasons. It suddenly struck him that from this angle, he had the perfect view of how the leotard clung to the underside of each of the globes of her ass. It reminded him of a thought he'd had once when Sailor Moon was clinging to him at a battle, which had since made it into his rotation of jerk off material. It involved bringing her back to his apartment, bending her over the back of his couch, pulling her leotard aside, and fucking her until she screamed his name. Although, this position was new; it gave him other ideas about how to make her scream his name. "Fuck," he muttered, standing quickly and turning his back.

Just as suddenly as he had moved between her legs, Mamoru was gone. The heat that had grown in Usagi's body did not just go away. She yearned for him to come back and touch her some more, Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, whoever he wanted to be at that moment.

After taking a deep breath, Mamoru turned to frown at the robot. How the hell did it work? He glanced at his watch and realized he'd been trying to figure this out for an hour. If he was being honest, this whole scenario had him really worked up. Regardless of whether it was Sailor Moon or an impeccable knockoff that looked exactly like her, it would be a shock to the system to have her in his apartment. Now that he knew it was just a sex doll and calmed down a little, his mind was going wild and playing out fantasies he'd had about Sailor Moon in his apartment. He just wanted to figure it out more quickly. Reminding himself that it was just a robot, Mamoru gripped the suit's collar in each hand and pulled it down.

Despite being frozen, Usagi did not like having her arms pinned at her waist by the top of her suit, which was now clinging just above her skirt. More importantly, she was now fully naked from the waist up and subject to Mamoru's gaze. She imagined that she was blushing furiously, but nothing like that would likely happen in her frozen state. Maybe her cheeks, at least? He immediately moved behind her. Although this meant that he couldn't see her blush and get a hint, it did make her feel a little better about being exposed. Unfortunately, it was cold in his apartment, and paralysis didn't seem to apply to her nipples as they reacted. The feeling of them stiffening along with the heat she had coursing through her body left her feeling a new sort of desperation about moving. The way Mamoru began touching the newly exposed skin just added to that desperation.

Mamoru closed his eyes as he pulled down the robot's top and moved behind it. All this thought about Sailor Moon had him running hot, and the doll's intense likeness to her was not helping him figure it out. In fact, he was starting to wonder whether he might keep it, which is why he moved behind her so quickly. He couldn't say that the move really helped in the long run. He started at the small of her back, gently running across it and around the top of each of her hips. Although his touch was meant to seek a groove or imperfection that signaled the power source, he couldn't help but appreciate the feeling of her waist in his hands. He'd always imagined holding her hips from behind, but her waist was nice, too. He closed his eyes for a moment and willed himself to stop thinking about it. When he opened them, he gently ran both hands over her back and to her shoulders. As he looked at his hands resting on her shoulders, his eyes were pulled to her breasts. Mamoru cursed his height as he groaned aloud. He needed to get this out of the way so that he could finish his work.

Feeling like her skin was on fire, Usagi was at a loss when Mamoru pulled away from her and walked away. She wondered what had happened, but after he dropped to the couch, she quickly realized that he was hard. She might have blushed again, but she wasn't sure the blush had ever gone away. None of the boys she had kissed were ever so brazen about their interest like this. She watched how the bulge strained against his pants as he reached up to untie his bowtie, which he quickly discarded to the side. Her eyes were riveted to his hands and lapped up each new section of new skin he revealed as he pulled his shirt from his pants and slowly unbuttoned it. He draped it open over his suspenders, and Usagi admired his muscular chest and smooth abdomen. A trail of hair starting at his belly button caught her eye, and she followed it down toward his pants again.

Mamoru was nearly ready to explode. It had been a long time since he had gotten this desperate for release. He had half a mind to try out the sex doll on the spot, but he still wasn't fully convinced that it wasn't made by the Dark Kingdom. A look couldn't hurt, though, right? His eyes popped open and drank in the sight of this version of Sailor Moon.

Usagi was feeling a strange mixture of emotions. She was still freaked out about the whole frozen thing and also pretty embarrassed about someone else seeing her boobs. She was also still feeling really turned on by Mamoru's touch. She saw his eyes open and look at hers for a brief moment before dropping to her chest. He had barely had time to look before she saw him grab himself through his pants. She felt a little pleased with herself, realizing that he liked what he saw.

While Mamoru had felt Sailor Moon's tits brush up against him through her suit and had imagined feeling them in his hands, seeing them, real or not, was different. For a second, he thought he was going to come in his pants, like he was a teenager all over again. He quickly flipped down his zipper and pulled his arousal out of his boxers. Mamoru began languidly stroking his cock. Although he was half admiring her supple breasts and the little peaks at the center, his mind was in other places. His fantasies about Sailor Moon bent over the back of the couch always involved clothes, but this might be a better option. Her arms were pinned to her sides, and he could use her uniform for leverage to pull her back onto him.

Whoa. Usagi had never seen a naked man in real life, and she wasn't sure this was the man she was prepared to see. This was the wonderful Tuxedo Kamen but also the rude Mamoru Chiba. His eyes were glued to her as his slender fingers gripped himself. When, after rearranging his shirt and pants, his hand started moving, Usagi couldn't help but think that the scene was incredibly hot. She admired how smoothly his wrist moved and liked the sight that his pale, slender fingers made against the thick, somewhat darker shaft. It felt like his eyes were burning a hole in her, and she wanted to climb on his lap and scratch her nails down his chest as payback.

Mamoru imagined how hot and tight Sailor Moon would feel and tried to think of what her panting might sound like. His pace accelerated, and his head dropped back on the couch, thinking about how it would feel to have her thighs trembling against his as he pounded her. "Usagi," he gasped as he came.

Having been entranced by the display, Usagi was immediately seized by an inexplicable desire to taste the milky substance on his abdomen before she realized what he had said. Was he thinking about her while... she felt that twinge of annoyance again but this time on behalf of Sailor Moon, who was currently half naked in the man's living room.

Shit. It had been weeks since he had fantasized about Usagi, and he thought he had broken that habit. It was part of why Sailor Moon had occupied a starring role so often recently. Thankfully, the sex robot wouldn't mind, but he'd have to work on it later. He was surprisingly tired, probably because he had gotten so ramped up, thinking this was a Dark Kingdom trick. Grabbing a tissue from a nearby box, he wiped off his stomach and stood, tucking himself back into his boxers. He approached the robot and flicked its nipple for good measure before pulling the suit back up by its collar.

She wasn't sure what to expect when he came toward her again, but it certainly wasn't for him to touch her nipple. Her brain froze as she absorbed the sensation, which brought the desire rushing back just as quickly as it had begun to fade. Then, he pulled up her suit, shut the light off, and left her there in the dark, aching for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have been watching Sailor Moon Crystal, so I decided to switch the names. I also updated a few minor things in the first chapter for continuity. **

Sailor Moon thought that it had been around 5 am when she first noticed a blink. It's not like people keep clocks around, although she was actually surprised in retrospect that Mamoru didn't have one. The man still wore an analog watch and had once informed her, in response to her teasing, that it was common among medical staff. When she climbed out of the apartment, it had been chore to avoid being seen in the daylight.

Her first stop had been Ami's, who lived within a few blocks. She had been shocked to see Serena so early in the morning and said so, which resulted in an intense glare from her leader. This prompted Ami to ask _a lot_ of questions about her mood that Serena wasn't prepared to answer, so she did her best to seem more like her usual self. Unable to tell her friend what had really happened without blushing intensely, she simply explained that she had been frozen behind a dumpster all night. After nearly 10 scans in which Ami insisted that there was barely a trace of Dark Kingdom energy left and that it, too, was fading, she had finally left for school. She could only imagine how awkward things would have gotten if she had provided the Mercury Senshi with the details. "Oh, you know, just finished being felt up by Tuxedo Kamen. He's Mamoru Chiba by the way." Ami might never look at her the same again. Given the mistrust that the girls and Luna had for him, she was pretty certain that his identity was just as unlikely to come out of her as the more erotic details.

She spent the first week avoiding Mamoru like the plague. She had actually gotten up early and made it to school well before the bell to prevent one of their morning collisions. Ms. Haruna had even commented on it. Mako had been keeping an extra close eye on her at school for a few days after Ami told her about Usagi showing up at her apartment but seemed to be satisfied when Usagi's appetite went undiminished. Of course, arriving early meant no detention, so the afternoons without the Crown were even longer than usual. She had gotten a surprising amount of homework done, as well as made plenty of time for training with Ami, Rei, and Mako. Both activities kept her mind off of Mamoru, but he kept popping into her mind any time she was alone and unoccupied. Luna had twice commented on how Usagi had been taking excessively long showers. One night, she dreamed about Mamoru, and Luna had woken her up, telling her it was okay and that she had just been having nightmare. Thankfully, Luna did not ask questions about her middle of the night shower. As aroused as she was by the dream of feeling Mamoru's hand between her thighs, at least she was able to keep it short.

Finally, the money from babysitting Shingo had started to burn a hole in her pocket, and Usagi had headed to the Crown the following week. On her first try, she saw Mamoru's back when she stepped through the doors and immediately left, her face the color of a tomato. On her second visit mid-week, the jerk was nowhere to be seen. (When she was thinking about it, she always mentally referred to him as "jerk." Keeping up appearances is important, even if it's for yourself.) She had been playing Sailor V long enough to revive herself twice when she honed in on Mamoru's voice in the busy café. She leaned in closer to hide her blush and hoped that he wouldn't come closer. He either didn't notice her or chose to keep his distance; she assumed the latter. She thanked her lucky stars that there hadn't been a monster battle. If she couldn't see him from across the room without her heart racing, how would she react to him sweeping her out of the way of danger?

The first time she saw him up close was about two weeks later. She was sitting at the counter waiting for a milkshake when he had slid onto the stool next to her. She felt her face flushing but was glad to notice it wasn't as extensive as it had been in recent encounters. She also thought she smelled a hint of both his shampoo and roses, which didn't seem out of the ordinary if she thought back to being near him before. How had she not put it together sooner? Motoki sat her milkshake down, and she sensed Mamoru staring at her. To avoid saying something, she immediately began sucking down the strawberry goodness, which also served to cool her cheeks. Unfortunately, it also meant that a severe brain freeze came on 30 seconds later. As she sat holding her head in her hands, moaning, she heard Mamoru tell her to slow down, followed by a sincere laugh. She glared at him, still holding her head. Even as she sat there, she had begun to contemplate revenge.

It took Usagi most of this time to reconcile her feelings for Tuxedo Kamen with those for Mamoru. One was a literal superhero; who wouldn't fall for that? The other was an ass with a nice ass, who seemed to have sexual fantasies about her. Finally, she decided she was going to get back at Mamoru by making her feel just as helpless as she had. It was the perfect outlet for the lingering anger she had about Tuxedo Kamen's mistaking her for a sex doll, getting her all worked up, and thinking about her when her alter ego was standing half naked before him. That last part still really bothered her, even if it seeme stupid to be jealous of herself. She was also looking for a plan that would make Mamoru's jerk comments stop.

She went into research mode, which, admittedly, was not like her. Maybe it took a little more time to come up with a plan than necessary. At first, she considered whether she could use her tiara to somehow tie him up and even considered enlisting Ami's help in identifying some substance to freeze him the way she had been. She decided, though, that Dark Kingdom style tricks weren't her thing. She now knew that Mamoru had a thing for her, and she could use that to her advantage. Thus, she bought a copy of every girly magazine she could find for that month and even asked Mako to let her go through her old stash one night after a dinner with her friends. Having never shown an interest before, she had to endure a lot of jokes from Mako about "a special someone," who Usagi clearly refused to name, before the girl relented and loaned her the goods.

Research started with really innocent sounding titles like, "How to Make Your Crush Notice You," but Usagi quickly realized there was nothing helpful there. Mamoru already noticed her, so she guessed that meant step one was accomplished. She moved on to things like, "How to Get a Man" and "10 Psychologically Proven Ways to Win Him." Here she found a lot of information about her personality, which she thought was already great thank you very much. There was also a lot about being mysterious, which she figured she pretty much had down what with secretly being Sailor Moon and all. No, she needed to pull out the big guns, to do something drastic that would bring Mamoru to a screeching halt. That's how she found herself reading things like, "How to Tease Your Man" and "Leave Him Drooling." In order to achieve the appropriate level of helplessness, she figured she should try everything at once. It took a few days for her to find the right outfit. After a week of trying out her moves in the mirror to make sure they looked good and recording her voice to find the perfectly seductive tone, Usagi was ready.

Every article talked about what to wear. That morning, Usagi had picked out her cutest bra and panty set. It was light pink and lacy, which she hoped fulfilled the recommendation that she appear sexy yet sweet. She was pretty sure she had the sweet down, but maybe sexy underwear would throw it off? Either way, it definitely made her feel a lot more confident about putting on the outfit she had chosen. Really, the day she felt most sure she could expect Mamoru to be at the Crown as a school day, so she had very few options. All she had really done was swapped her usual skirt for one that she had outgrown several years earlier that she found at the bottom of a drawer. She had read tons of makeup tips, but everything said to be yourself, so she had just gone with her usual mascara and lip gloss. She did, however, have to pick up a new perfume, which she thought smelled a little bit like candy but with enough floral scent to not be too juvenile. She paused outside the Crown, steeling herself before her mission.

Mamoru was having a rough day. Make that a rough month. Finals were nearing at school. Usagi had been MIA for much of the time. On one hand, he presumed that it helped him keep her out of his thoughts. On the other, he missed getting a rise out of her through their arguments and, if he was honest, seeing her smile. Her absence in his fantasies oddly seemed to make him feel like he had seen her even less, even though they weren't real. The relatively tame dreams about her in his bed that had so recently been plaguing him had been completely replaced by those about roughly taking Sailor Moon in pretty much any and every position and location his mind could conceive. That was why he had been increasingly filled with dread about the next fight with the Dark Kingdom. The more time passed, the sooner he knew a battle was likely to take place.

When he awoke to an empty apartment the morning after finding Sailor Moon, Mamoru had been mortified to watch his recording and see her suddenly come to life and exit his sliding door. What was he going to say the next time he saw her? He wasn't sure there was a way to casually get out of the fact that he had touched her without her permission, even if it was for research purposes. He was really trying to avoid thinking about the fact that she had seen him pleasuring himself, never mind that it was clearly to her. He sincerely hoped she hadn't been able to hear anything and didn't hear him say Usagi's name, which would just have presented a completely separate layer to explain. At the next battle, he would likely find her pressed up against him when he pulled her out of the way of danger, as usual. How was he going to stop himself from doing wicked things to her when all he could think about was seeing more of her bare skin? He had just started imagining them having a heated argument about the event in his apartment, which would inevitably lead to other kinds of heat, when he was interrupted.

Usagi had hoped that Mamoru would turn to look at her when she came in, giving her more time to gauge his reaction. Instead, she made it all the way across the arcade, while he was still staring deeply into his coffee. What was it about the jerk and his coffee? She paused there, thinking he might notice her, and was pleased to see that he was wearing her favorite pants. That might be helpful. Finally, Motoki appeared in front of her and greeted her cheerfully. "Hey, Motoki! I'll take a chocolate shake!" She skipped their usual small talk, hoping he didn't notice; she had bigger fish to fry.

Mamoru dragged himself out of the fantasy. He was in a public place! It was really getting out of hand. Now, Usagi was here. Steps away from him, and he needed to get his head out of the gutter. When he turned, though, it went right back. His usual nickname died on his lips, and he only managed to utter a strangled, "Hey." Usagi's legs were one of her best features, although they so often were the source of her clumsiness. Her skirts usually stopped near her knee, but that was not the case today. His eyes moved slowly from her petite ankles, past her knees, to her milky thighs, and were finally brought to a halt by her skirt, which he was sure could _barely _be hiding covering her underwear. Her legs looked so long and sexy with so much more visible. He had never seen so much of her thighs before, except maybe in a brief flash during a klutz attack. They always disappeared from his sight very quickly, but now they were on full display and very nearly at his eye level. He distantly noted that he had dreamed of having them at eye level before but never at quite this angle.

Usagi thought back over her rehearsals and prepared what she hoped was the right voice. She had been a little confused in her research to learn that to get your crush to like you, you should make your voice higher and more feminine, but when seducing someone, you should make it lower. But who was she to question the sexperts? She had rehearsed looking him in the eyes for this, but his eyes were focused on her legs. The success of her outfit was clearly having helped to clear the slight blush she'd had coloring her cheeks since she entered the arcade. And it did more for her confidence in her plan than any sexy undergarment could. "Hi, Mamoru," she murmured.

Mamoru realized he was staring when Usagi's voice broke his concentration. Why did she sound like that? It seemed like she was nearly whispering, and she had definitely changed her tone of voice for him after talking to Motoki. He quickly pulled his gaze to her face. She had called him by his name; that was also out of place. He gave his best smirk, trying to regain control of the situation.

Hesitating for a moment, Usagi debated how to sit down. It would be skipping a lot of steps, but this really seemed like the perfect time to enact "give him an eyeful. " She carefully put her knees together and sort of bent at the waist and knees and deposited her bag between her stool and Mamoru's foot. She had practiced the motion over and over in the mirror to figure out how to avoid flashing people in the short skirt while maximizing the amount of cleavage that was visible. She glanced up at him as she stood and caught him staring again, giving him a slight smile. Smiling was always step one in the conversation stage.

Something was going on with Usagi. Mamoru was sure of it. She was like an open book usually, so he assumed she would soon explain herself. Maybe she had a date, and that's why she had the short skirt? He felt a flash of annoyance at the idea and quickly brushed it off, not bothering to give it any attention. She was just wearing her school uniform, so a date didn't make sense. Maybe her skirt shrunk in the wash? He was trying to shake the image of the tops of Usagi's breasts when he noticed her smile falter. Shit. How long had he been starting at her? "Hey," he answered. He saw her smile start to return before he quickly turned away from her. He took a sip of his coffee to distract himself.

Things were going well in Usagi's opinion. Mamoru was definitely into her. Clearly her experience in his apartment made her knew he was, but it was gratifying to have him seem into her when she was actually there. As far as he knew, anyway. Time to move on to her next plan, a perfect trap she had set with her new perfume. She saw Motoki heading back with her shake. "Toki! I got this awesome new perfume the other day! Want to smell?" She held out her left wrist as the man deposited her shake in front of her.

The blonde man humored her, leaning forward and sniffing her wrist slightly. "That's nice, Usagi. I think it suits you," he said, giving her a brief, beaming smile before moving on to his next customer in the busy arcade.

As soon as Motoki's attention was focused elsewhere, she turned her head toward Mamoru on her right. He seemed to be trying to divine the future in his coffee mug. "Smell," she commanded, sticking her nearest wrist directly under his nose. His eyes widened slightly before he corrected himself. She brow wrinkle. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

Mamoru was a little nervous about answering Usagi due to her strange behavior. Did she normally wear perfume? He had never noticed. Maybe she did have a date. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her looking at him with a puzzled expression. He needed to pull himself together. This was sweet, innocent Usagi, and he was suspicious that she was planning to seduce some boy later. Turning toward her, he explained, "I don't smell anything." He saw her face fall and opened his mouth to tell her he was sorry. Just as quickly, her face brightened again.

"I only sprayed a little on my wrist and rubbed them together. Here." Usagi quickly stood and leaned in, exposing her neck to him.

Mamoru felt like he was in a weird dream. Okay, not a weird dream for him but definitely the kind of dream that was weird to be thinking about while Usagi was sitting _right there_. He briefly admired the arch of her neck and back, briefly thinking about the ways he'd imagined getting her in the position before he was overwhelmed with her scent. There were hints of flowers along with sugar and strawberries, fitting for her sweet nature. He wondered if she'd taste as sweet as she smelled. Usagi was the closest to him she ever had been, unless accidentally running into him counted. He also realized that she was standing between his legs and felt his breath hitch slightly. Glancing down, he saw not only the perfectly round tops of her breasts but the pale pink edges of a lace bra. This was definitely like one of those dreams. In the dream version, he would have grabbed her wrist and dragged her off to the staff room. Instead, she moved away and was already sitting back down.

"Do you like it?" Usagi watched him nod. She noticed that his pupils had dilated, making his dark blue eyes appear even darker. Mamoru was playing right into her hands. She tucked part of her pigtail behind her ear and licked her lips to "look nervous." Both motions were mentioned in different articles. His eyes followed both movements. She turned toward her shake, scooted it toward her, and plucked the cherry of the top. She turned slightly to her right and asked, "How are you today, Mamoru?"

Mamoru could not take his eyes of Usagi. Increasingly turned on is how he was, but that was hardly how he could answer. He saw her tongue dart out from between her pink glossed lips to lick the whipped cream off of her cherry before popping the cherry into her mouth. He envisioned leaning in and tasting both there. "Fine. You?" He was seriously struggling with this whole having a normal conversation thing. He briefly thought maybe he could insult her to get things back into the usual territory, but he didn't want to see that adorable flush on her cheeks she got when she was angry. He forced himself to turn back to his coffee and take a sip.

Usagi hummed. "I'm having a great day, especially now that I'm talking to you." She thought she saw his face twitch at that but otherwise no reaction. Maybe she was laying it on too thick. "Excuse me." She leaned past him and grabbed napkins from the dispenser, intentionally sliding her arm against his chest. Now that she knew he was Tuxedo Kamen, the strength she sensed there made so much more sense. That was certainly not built by lifting books to his face.

When her arm brushed his chest, Mamoru forced himself not to jerk away. "Calm down," he warned himself mentally. Usagi could not find out he was interested in her when she was so clearly uninterested in him. She was being surprisingly friendly, but it likely had to do with her having a good day. And all she did was accidentally brush him. It was way less contact when she accidentally ran headlong into him once every few weeks. It had been longer than usual since their last literal run-in, though; he realized he had missed it a little.

Taking the first sip of her shake, Usagi moaned, "Oh God! It's so good!" She was always excited about food, so it wasn't a great stretch. Everything talked about making food sexy, but there just wasn't anything sexy about a burger and fries. She had tried eating different things in her room, but nothing worked. But she could definitely put her love of food to use for the cause. Plus, chocolate shakes were nearly an orgasm in a glass anyway.

Fuck. Mamoru was pretty sure he had daydreamed about her saying those exact words to him while writhing under him. He felt his length twitch in his pants. Before a fantasy could take over, he felt something touch his leg and almost fell off his stool in alarm. Then the something touched it again, stroking up and down. Was Usagi trying to play footsie with him? While moaning into her shake? He made some sound that was between a groan and cough. Smooth. At least the foot retreated.

Usagi turned slightly toward Mamoru. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that was my bag." He was still not looking at her. That wouldn't do. She had been making such progress, but now he seemed like he was trying to close himself off to her. Perhaps it was time to incorporate some of the more drastic tips. Checking first that Motoki was still occupied, she leaned toward Mamoru. She freed her straw from her mouth with a pop and put her hand on his knee, drawing little circles with her fingers. She felt him stiffen as she leaned closer so that her lips were mere inches from his ear. "I've always loved those pants. They make your ass look amazing." Then, she was back to drinking her shake.

Mamoru blushed. He felt confused for so many reasons. Usagi just complimented his appearance, which she had only previously mentioned mockingly. He had felt her hot breath on his ear even has her fingers brushed the inside of his knee. Her words made him realize that she had checked out his ass, which was a surprise. And part of him burned at hearing her use the word ass. Sure, she had called him an asshole, but this was a completely different context. He wondered what other dirty words she liked to use.

Moving on to one of the last items, Usagi leaned back toward Mamoru. It might have been her imagination, but she thought that he held his breath when she moved closer. She smiled, letting it color her words. "Do you ever look at my ass, Mamoru?"

He couldn't help himself from letting out a little gasp. Maybe he was actually dreaming. There was no way Usagi would really say these things to him. Of course he had checked out her ass, like any man with eyes. What was she playing at? This was not what their relationship was, and she was not interested in that changing. He halfway wanted to bend her over his lap and spank her for being such a tease. He squeezed his eyes shut at the image, which obviously didn't help given that it was in his mind. And there she was saying ass again, making him contemplate was to make her say other words. He almost groaned aloud when he imagined her saying, "Fuck." Usagi's fingers tracing patterns on his thigh pulled him back to the present, and he realized he was rock hard.

Usagi was very pleased with herself based on the tortured look on Mamoru's face. Pretending to focus entirely on her shake, she risked a glance down toward her hand, where one finger was now drawing small circles on his this inner thigh, she saw evidence that her approach had worked. For the first time since she first came in, she felt herself blush again. Making a sudden decision, she offered the last bit of her milkshake to him. "Want a sip?" The pink gloss from her lips was still visible on the straw. She crossed another item off her list.

Mamoru could clearly see where Usagi's lips had been wrapped around her straw and tried not think about other things he'd like to see them wrap around. Unable to trust his voice, Mamoru shook his head and held up his hand in what he hoped was a dismissive, nonchalant gesture.

Usagi shrugged and slurped the rest of her milkshake down. "Bye, Toki!" she called, waving to her friend with her free hand. Sliding her hand even so slightly higher, she skated her fingers across his bulge. See you later, Mamoru," she said in her normal pitch as though nothing was different. She tucked her pigtails over her shoulders and turned on the stool, carefully glancing around to check for onlookers. She heard Mamoru's stool squeak slightly as he turned to keep his eyes on her. As she stood, she pretended to adjust her skirt, "accidentally" giving him a peek of her lace clad ass.

At that moment, Mamoru had completely forgotten Sailor Moon.


End file.
